Pride of Lions
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: A little father's day story dedicated to my OTP X27. A continuation of Raising offspring and Ligers cannot breed. I hope you Enjoy, and HAPPY FATHER'S DAY. mild Boy x Boy. X27. Don't like, don't read.


**Summary**: A little father's day story dedicated to my OTP X27. A continuation of Raising offspring and Ligers cannot breed. I hope you Enjoy, and HAPPY FATHER'S DAY.

**Beta'd by the wonderful mercyn.**

* * *

Pride of Lions

* * *

With a stretch and a yawn, Xanxus reached to his left to stroke Bester who had mimicked his action. Xanxus mused that if he were born an animal it would have to be a big cat; lazy and deadly they had their own kind of grace that Xanxus proudly declared he possessed. With a smirk he picked up his mug and took one last gulp of the glorified elixir.

Paperwork could not be finished without coffee. Never.

Running a large, scarred hand through his hair, Xanxus' red eyes trailed over his lover's desk. Though they shared it most of the time, Xanxus' personal office was on the east side of the estate in the Varia mansion. Red eyes landed on one of the many framed pictures on the dark-wood surface, and Xanxus' face softened enough to allow a rare look of contentment to surface.

The picture was one of many family portraits that lines the halls and offices of all the guardians, Vongola and Varia. This one however was different. Xanxus and Tsuna stood close together, Tsuna standing just in front of Xanxus with Xanxus' arm wrapped comfortable around his waist. They were both turned inwards slightly, dressed in their most recognisable garbs; Xanxus wore his over-sized coat and 'coon-tail-feather, and Tsuna bore Vongola's mantle and a beautiful black suit. There was the same rare look of contentment on Xanxus' face as he wore now, and Tsuna beamed in that beautiful, closed-mouth smile, his eyes glittering orange. The reason for their happiness was sitting in Tsuna's arms, Xanxus' free arm lying across Tsuna's.

Stephanus, their child sat smiling wide and happy up at his fathers, he had been three in the picture though he was five now, and had finally been given the all clear that none of the previous health and mental problems and fears were present.

It had been a hard first three years; Stephanus was still essentially an experiment. He wasn't developing as they had expected initially and Verde and Shamal alike feared the boy would be mute or blind if not disabled. It broke both Xanxus' and Tsuna's hearts, because they were the ones that pushed for his birth.

But the child was the healthiest, happiest, most beautiful child Xanxus knew; though of course he was biased. He brooded with a temper like Xanxus, and everyone including his younger father found it the most adorable display of temper, though Xanxus found it testing; at the same time, the child had a compassion and intuitive love as his Tsuna, able to calm even Mukuro's children with ease. He even had healthy Sky flames, and Xanxus was so proud that the child hadn't picked his affinity for rage.

His hair was grown out like Xanxus; though it stuck up more like Tsunayoshi's and though he was growing out to fill more of Xanxus' stature he was most definitely built like Tsunayoshi. No one was sure how Stephanus managed to get the scars from zero-point-break, but he bore them like proud beauty marks and they defined and flattered him in a way that awed and hurt Xanxus.

Of course, both Xanxus and Tsuna had never been happier, and they grew into fatherhood better than anyone expected. Even Tsuna's guardians were surprised. All their children grew along with the experience; the eldest grew to love the child, and it was obvious within the first two years who would likely make up the undicesimo generation. Though all the children were prepared for the mafia. It was something the fathers and mothers alike had to come to terms with when they decided to bear children.

Still, the five years had not been easy. With rumours and uproar against Stephanus' birth, the mafia had been in small outbreaks of fight severe enough for the Vindicare to appear. They had even approached Xanxus and Tsuna during Stephanus' first year to ensure that the child hadn't been born simply to become an heir. Even Tsuna had been surprised, and upon leaving had commented to Xanxus that the man was pleased for them.

_"Pleased for us? Tsuna, you must be kidding. That man couldn't be pleased if the mafia bowed to him."_ Xanxus has scoffed.

_"No,"_ Tsuna had paused, a contemplative smile on his face, _"he has lived for the mafia for so long and seen what it can do to men. I think he's happy to finally see someone get what they want."_

Xanxus hasn't really known what to think about that, but he couldn't help but be secretly grateful to the damned prison guard. With his tentative approval of Stephanus' existence and birthing method the mafia's cries died down. It helped that Tsuna was Decimo and openly claimed Xanxus as his husband and Stephanus as their child; but as Xanxus was learning quickly, every little helps.

After Stephanus' success, both Xanxus and Tsuna wanted at least another child, though both wanted four. However fate was not a peaceful mistress. Even with all the knowledge Verde and Shamal had gained through Stephanus' development and birth it was not enough, they had tried and lost four children in an attempt to expand their family.

Xanxus couldn't explain or describe the sheer grief that assaulted either he or his lover when Shamal had to deliver the news that they had lost another child, no matter what term that child was. Their latest child was almost a full term before she passed. Xanxus had never seen Tsunayoshi so destroyed. What hurt Xanxus more was that the man he loved had to hide his turmoil and grief for his famiglia so that they were protected.

Vongola couldn't look weak or sentimental. Xanxus and Tsunayoshi knew this.

But they were strong. Together they made a pair so sturdy and steady that they worked through the grief. They loved deeply, and loved Stephanus and their famiglia. It wasn't easy, but that was the only price they paid for everything they received from their guardians, subordinates, and beautiful child.

"It's worth it, isn't it Bester?"

The large cat gazed at his master and chuffed in that deep, throaty, cat way that soothed Xanxus in that mystifying way it did.

* * *

A few hours later, when the clock on the desk beside Xanxus showed it was eight o'clock, Tsuna walked in with a soft smile on his face. Stephanus sat in his arms giggling and clinging to his Papa-mama, babbling about his brothers and sister. Apparently he had been playing with Hayato's newest daughter, and was laughing about how feisty Kyouya's eldest had been yesterday evening.

"Afternoon, love." Xanxus purred as Tsuna drew closer, leaning down the younger man drew out a long kiss. Xanxus had been up since dawn to fill out some of Tsuna's paperwork for him.

"You didn't have to do this." Tsuna smiled gently as they broke the kiss, Stephanus wiggling into Xanxus' safe and warm arms. "You got back late yesterday from a hit, I expected you to sleep in."

"It's a special day. I thought I'd treat you; you're usually up before dawn with some problem from those trashy guardians of yours."

"Trashy! Trashy!" Stephanus giggled, clapping and gazing at his parents.

"Steph, you know you shouldn't call your aunts and uncles trashy; that's your daddy's special phrase." Tsuna's words were exasperated, but Xanxus laughed deeply at the amusement that toned the words.

"Sorry, Papama." Stephanus had a guilty smile on his face, and Tsuna could only lean down and kiss his forehead.

"That's alright, sweet."

"Did he let you sleep in long?" Xanxus asked, because Tsuna would usually try to get the child to sleep again if he woke too early.

Tsuna shrugged, reaching for Xanxus coffee as he did. "Longer than usual; he had a tiring day with Tsuyoshi and Alex, their fathers' took the opportunity to spend some time together before their next long mission and Mukuro was meeting up with Ken and Chikusa." Tsuna explained.

"Well, you need to let your Papa sleep, little man." Xanxus admonished. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Didn't have break'ast."

"He hasn't eaten yet?" Xanxus raised an eyebrow in amusement, "What happened to mama's 'you have to eat breakfast before doing anything else; it's the most important meal?" He almost couldn't contain himself when his love blushed deeply at his favoured nickname around the mansion.

"I would have taken him, but he wanted to tell you something." Xanxus didn't catch the happy smirk that Tsuna hid behind his mug.

Spurred on by Tsuna's words, Stephanus looked up from Xanxus' lap a smile so beautiful and warm that once again Xanxus had to pause to take it in and appreciate it. Never in all his dreams would he believe that something so delicate, pure, and wonderful would ever depend on him, or give him such a choking feeling in his chest. His son. _His_ son loved him. This was _his_ child; his and Tsunayoshi's, beautiful child.

"I love you, Daddy." The child giggled, there was that spark of intuition that he was displaying. "I love you, love you so much, Daddy."

The child, still smiling warmly leaned up, having to step on Xanxus' thighs as he did, to reach up and kiss Xanxus on the cheek before throwing his arms around the larger man's neck and snuggle close.

"Happy Daddy's day." Stephanus whispered. A tone filled with enough love to have Xanxus tearing up slightly.

When Tsuna leant down, leaning against Xanxus temple and the scarred man felt the dampness of tears against his skin, the whisper of; "Happy father's day, Xan, thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I hope you'll love your daughter as much as your son." It was almost enough to send Xanxus laughing in bellowing sobs of joy.

"Happy Father's day, love."

* * *

**This was just a Quick little story for father's day because damnit Xanxus would make an awesome daddy. To all the fathers, father's to be and father's in the future; Happy Father's Day. **

**On a side note, as of Wednesday, I will officially be back into a writing routine. SO those who follow my other series, or want to follow them, look forward to that.**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review,**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
